


Lip Ring {Time-skip Eren Yeager One Shot}

by Wickle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aggressive Eren Yeager, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cheating, Choking, College Student Eren Yeager, Confident Eren Yeager, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Cute Eren Yeager, Dirty Talk, Dominant Eren Yeager, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eren gets off at being better than Jean, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Long Shot, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Older Eren Yeager, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Partying, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Eren Yeager, Post-Time Skip Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Smut, Swearing, Top Eren Yeager, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, toxic reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickle/pseuds/Wickle
Summary: ↬ You meet Eren at a college party, who happens to have a lip ring... and knows your boyfriend...Things escalate...COLLEGE AU.ONE SHOT.TOXIC READER.LOTS OF PLOT.Check tags for more.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Lip Ring {Time-skip Eren Yeager One Shot}

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is very toxic in this, but it was fun to write.
> 
> Possibly taking requests? :)

You couldn't lie when you said you liked to party. In high school you managed to party every weekend, often times even sneaking out of your home when your parents grounded you or told you to stay home for the night. You weren't much different in college. You continued to party and have fun, drinking and dancing away the hours, until your boyfriend had to take your incompetent and sluggish self home.

Your boyfriend was essentially the one to take care of you, since you could barely take care of reckless yourself. He would often bathe you and brush your hair and teeth, taking off your make up and meticulously washing your face before putting you into bed. Jean was a good guy, the best you ever had.

Which meant you would mess it up eventually.

You were never one for serious relationships, often sleeping around and never settling down with anybody. Apparently Jean had seen something in you and wanted to "change" you, so you simply let him try. It's not that you didn't like Jean, it's just that your personalities often clashed and both of you knew deep down you couldn't change. Jean still clung to you though, even though you tried to end things on multiple occasions for his own good, he wouldn't let you out of his reach.

This time you were at a pretty huge college party, some people you knew and some people you didn't. Jean had dropped you off with the mention that some of his classmates would be there, which you shrugged off. He was going in and out of the party, as he was the designated chauffeur for a lot of people tonight. You didn't mind much though, as sometimes Jean was overbearing when it come to your partying habits. You knew he did meant the best, but it was embarrassing and a bit annoying when he would baby you in front of a ton of people.

You took another sip of the drink in your red solo cup, it burned your throat in a satisfying way and settled warmly in your stomach. The music was a bit dulled out but still boomed in your ears, as you swayed your body back and forth to the music. You were already drunk, along with a lot of people at the party. You hadn't seen Jean in awhile and a lot of people were starting to leave, leaving only the more hardcore partiers to stay.

You kept going back to the island in the kitchen, where the drinks were being passed out and made accordingly. You didn't care what you got, often stealing someones already made drink off the counter, just to earn a scoff or a glare back. Someone at the counter who was making the drinks would apologize for you, saying how reckless and unthoughtful you were while drunk. It was a bit odd because you didn't know them, but you assumed the bald headed guy was one of Jeans friends who was told about you.

The kitchen also held numerous snacks, but most of the bowls were already empty by this time of the night. The house was huge to begin with, fitting a good number of people inside just the living room, not including the countless number of people hooking up in one of the rooms. It was a nice house, even though you didn't know who it belonged to. All you cared about was that you were invited, so you simply went.

After stealing yet another drink, you had lost count and continued drinking the mystery liquids. Nothing could compare to the warm feeling it brought you inside or the feeling of easiness and bliss it brought to your emotions. You danced to your hearts content, often bumping into people or causing the drink in your cup to splash a bit and land on the floor. You were so engrossed in yourself that you barely felt the presence creep up from behind you and whisper in your ear.

"Hey Doll." The voice said in a hushed tone, a voice you didn't recognize. You didn't care too much though, things like this often happened a lot and even though Jean would normally take care of guys like this for you, you certainly didn't mind doing it yourself.

"Fuck off, pig." You mumbled, slapping your hand back, slapping someone with the back of your hand. You quickly took a slug of the mystery drink, obviously unphased at his advance.

"Ouch." The voice mumbled back. It sounded muffled and you assumed the guy was clutching his hand to his face after the slap, causing an obvious muffled tone. "Is that how you treat little "Jean-boys" friends?" The voice gave out a breathy laugh. The comment made you whip around on your heels, wide eyed, gazing at the figure before you.

He was covering half of his face with his hand from your smack, but you couldn't recognize him. His hand was accompanied by multiple rings, one or two on each finger. The guy was wearing a black hoodie and light gray sweatpants, covering up his obvious lanky figure. He had longish brown locks tied messily in a low messy bun, with strands falling out onto his slightly tanned forehead. He had green eyes that looked like they glinted when they glared at you and even though you couldn't see half of his face, you could tell he was smirking. You couldn't help but gulp and blink at him in front of you.

Even though it felt bad to say, he was definitely beautiful.

You quickly controlled yourself, softening your face and taking a quick sip of your drink. "Friends with Jean?" You questioned and crossed one of your arms across your chest.

"Well..." The guy said in a drawn out tone. He removed his hand from his face and swiftly stole the red solo cup from your hand, which caused your eyes to widen and you let out a small gasp. You could see the smile on his face from your reaction, looking down on you as he took the cup to his face and started drinking. You could now see the lower part of his face and immediately noticed a silver lip ring. He obviously saw you looking, as he raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh which was muffled by the cup. He moved the cup from his face a bit to continue what he was saying. "Not friends. More like enemies if anything." He shrugged, and moving his hand in a circular motion, causing the liquid to swish back and forth.

You could see his full face now and he was for sure beautiful. He had a very defined jawline and his lips were pink, filling nicely out on his face. Not to mention the lip ring to tie everything about his looks together.

"Enemies, huh?" You gave a chuckle, raising an eyebrow at him and no longer caring about your drink. He continued to stare at you, often looking you up and down but always meeting back up at your eyes.

You guys hit it off immediately, often times having to speak up over the sounds of the music and the party goers, but you didn't mind. One time he asked about Jean, asking embarrassing questions about him, obviously trying to get dirt on him to use later. You even asked him about his relationship with Jean, but he just shrugged it off and said they just didn't manage to get along. It surprised you how much Jean had told his friend group about you, even some guy who was supposedly his enemy. Still though, you enjoyed his presence within the sea of people, sharing the same jokes and mannerisms. He seemed cocky, but sweet at the same time, often complimenting you or saying something that would make it seem like he was coming on to you.

It would be a lie if you said part of you didn't want to throw yourself onto him from time to time when he gnawed on his lip piercing, eyeing you with those green eyes, thinking about what to say next.

But obviously... you controlled yourself.

Eventually, he mentioned he was going to refill your cup for you, since he managed to down it all. You didn't refuse, but you couldn't help but watch him stride over to the island in the kitchen. He was greeted with open arms by the guy with the shaved head, who called out the name 'Eren' with other words you couldn't hear over the loudness of the home. When the long haired guy you had been intrigued with finished filling up the cup, he locked eyes with you and started walking towards you confidently, shooting you a cheeky grin and gave you a thumbs up with his free hand.

You couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.

When he reached you, he took your hand and started leading you deeper into the abyss that was the party. His hand felt nice, warm and soft, with the coldness of his rings making a small shiver run down your spine. He took you to the back of the room, where it was a bit more quiet and less crowded.

"So... Eren?" You asked him, remembering what the guy with the shaved head called him earlier. He gave an approved hum, taking a sip of the drink that was supposed to be for you.

"And you're [Name]," He started, already smirking at your confused expression. "Jean told me. Talks about you all of the time." He rolled his eyes, removing the cup from his face, scratching his eyebrow. "I'm not some creep or anything."

"Uhuh" You joked, giving out a breathy laugh and gesturing towards the red solo cup, indicating that you wanted a drink. He tried to hand you the cup, putting it out in front of him in a quick manner. You could see his fingers start to fumble with the drink, eyes widening as it started to crash down...

onto your white shirt, then onto the ground...

A loud gasp escaped your lips, which granted a couple of partying eyes to look your way. The liquid felt ice cold and gross, but to top it all off, you could see your bra and cleavage through the wet spot splattered across your chest. Before you knew it, you felt Eren step in front of the lurking eyes, blocking you from their vision. His arm was wrapped around you, feeling the heat from his body and his musky cologne, you couldn't help but look up and meet eyes with him. You felt your cheeks heat up a bit, something that was quite uncharacteristic of you. Something about Eren and the sudden determined look on his face, along with the current circumstances and how close you two were to each other, made you feel vulnerable. 

"Come with me." He said softly, just loud enough to hear over the music but quiet enough so nobody else could hear. You gave him a quick nod and gulped, it felt like he was taking this so seriously. It was just a spill, even though it was embarrassing and you didn't necessarily want anybody to see your cleavage underneath your dampened shirt, but still.

You were grateful for his seriousness about the situation anyway though.

He removed his arm from around you and grasped your hand, squeezing your flesh slightly as he looked up, scanning for an empty room to go in. You watched him carefully, as his eyes locked on a room without a sock or scrunchie wrapped around the door handle. He started dragging you along, still using his lanky frame as a protective barrier from potential eyes peering at you.

"Eren?" You started, a bit startled and confused as he dragged you through people, bumping into some of them. "Where are we going? It's only a spill." You raised your voice a bit, but he didn't respond.

He seemed so determined to get to the room, it was adorable.

He opened the door for you, gesturing you inside before going in himself. He started closing the door carefully, flicked on the light switch, and turned his head to you as you stood there.

You looked around the room in the newly found light. It was an average looking bedroom, barely anything in it. A queen sized bed in the middle of the room, with a wooden bed frame that looked to be pretty new. A singular nightstand was on the side of the bed, along with a dresser to the side. A bare and boring guest room.

Eren wasn't boring though, somehow he managed to look more beautiful in the dim light of the room. His eyebrows were looking less furrowed and his features started to soften from the previous determination he held. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets now as he stared at you, but the atmosphere didn't feel awkward. The noise from outside had been dulled by the walls of the room and it felt almost peaceful.

You enjoyed having him here with you.

"Ah..." He said, remembering the spill on your shirt as he snapped his fingers in realization. He took a quick glance at your shirt, but made sure to not let his eyes linger on it out of respect. He started taking off the hoodie he was wearing, which made your eyes widen in confusion and made you reach over and grab his arm.

"What are you doing?!" You said in a loud but hushed tone. You were drunk and everything was happening kind of fast, so you couldn't understand why Eren would be stripping in front of you. He gave you a confused look, not quite understanding what you weren't understanding.

"Giving you my hoodie...?" He said in an unsure tone, tilting an eyebrow as he looked down on you. His face then broke into a grin, then he let out a breathy laugh. "You thought I was just going to randomly strip in front of you?" He continued to laugh as you felt your cheeks flush a bit. You removed your arm and he continued to take off his hoodie.

"No!" You mumbled, rubbing the back of your neck as you looked down. "I was just confused for a seco-" You managed to croak out, but your minds thoughts got interrupted by the view of Eren slightly struggling to take off his hoodie, hiking up his shirt and showing his stomach.

He had abs and his v-line was quite prominent, which you couldn't help but stare at. You were surprised at his figure, expecting him to just be skinny without the muscle.

"Enjoy the view?" Eren laughed, finally getting his hoodie off. He was left with a plain black shirt on, which swiftly fell down and covered his once exposed stomach. You realized how odd it must have seemed that you stared at him like that, but you rolled your eyes as he winked and you playfully hit his arm. You took the hoodie from him and could smell the cologne on it. It wasn't very strong, with a fougere scent that managed to smell a bit like freshness and pine.

Kind of like a forest after it rained.

You started to put the hoodie on before Eren stopped you.

"Aren't you going to take your shirt off first?" He said calmly. You looked at him in a confused manner, which he seemed to understand and continued his thought. "It's wet." He concluded, pointing a finger at your soaked shirt.

"No shit." You rolled your eyes slightly, earning a scoff from Eren. You tossed him back the hoodie before starting to take off your shirt, not really caring if he was watching you. You realized how weird this may have looked if someone were to come in, especially Jean. You knew you wouldn't hear the end of it, and even though Jean was a calm and collected guy who usually avoided confrontation, you couldn't promise that Eren wouldn't end up with a black eye.

You started to feel a bit embarrassed as you realized you were struggling to take off your shirt. Your head was spinning from all of the alcohol, causing you to move slowly and get stuck a couple times. Small whines of frustration started escaping your lips, as you heard Eren let out giggles. You couldn't see his face due to your shirt, but you were sure he was covering his mouth trying to stop his laughter.

You heard him step closer to you, dropping something on the floor, which you assumed was the hoodie. Then you felt him help with your shirt, his warm hands brushed against yours, along with your arms. He discarded the dampened shirt, throwing it to the side and giving you a small smirk as your eyes locked with his. You realized how close you were to each other, once again feeling the heat radiate off his body which made you feel warmer without your shirt on.

He looked down at you, eyes flickering to yours then down at your lips every once and awhile, which made your breath hitch in your throat. He took his hand and placed it on your face, cupping it slightly and gauging your reaction. His touch made a shudder go throughout your body and a ping of guilt ring through your chest, as you couldn't deny you liked it and wanted more.

"Eren..." You said softly, which made his eyes soften and his thumb start to caress your face, like his demeanor had totally changed. Both of you were usually cocky and loud, saying what was on your mind and not caring what people think.

This was different.

You couldn't read his face, you couldn't know what he was thinking, but you didn't necessarily mind. Maybe it was one of those moments where nobody had to say anything and silence was okay. Part of you wanted to tell him to stop, or to have Jean barge through the door, worried sick about you. Another part wanted the opposite, to throw your lips onto his and to be your true self, someone who lives in the moment, regardless of the consequences.

You had made up your mind.

You stepped closer to him, putting your hand on his firm shoulder and looked down to his lips. You could feel your confidence falling back into you, which you had lost moments before. You pulled him into you, smashing your lips onto his and he seemed to want it too. His lips were soft and warm, the lip ring the opposite, but felt refreshing on your already hot mouth. He tasted like mints and alcohol, mixing with his scent filling your nose. He bit on your bottom lip, which made you moan into his mouth and you could feel him smirk into the kiss. His hand on the side of your face migrated towards the back of your neck, pulling you closer into him, and his other hand was on your side, moving up and down in an accelerating pace. He let out a low hum when you sucked on his tongue, fidgeting with the band of your bottoms.

Eren started pushing you back towards the bed, barely pulling away from you once, but guiding you slowly and surely. You felt the bed behind you as you came to a stop, which caused him to finally pull away from the kiss. You scanned his face for a reason, but he just bit down on his lip ring and playfully pushed you, causing you to fall onto your back on the bed. You couldn't help but giggle at how he admired you for a second before he started taking off his shirt. He took it off in a flash, throwing it on the corner of the bed frame.

You admired his full figure, biting your lip just at the look of him. Broad shoulders with prominent collar bones, a defined chest and abs, his arms lean yet still muscular. He stared at you as you looked throughout his body, chuckling to himself.

"Undress yourself for me, Doll." He said in a low husky voice, which you could feel pinged to your core. You shot him an obedient look, which was very unlike your usual self, but you wanted to play along with what he started.

You lifted up your hips on the bed, wiggling your bottoms down. Eren watched you the whole time, gnawing on his lip and letting out a satisfied hum when you took them off completely. You put your hips back down, now lifting up your front to unhook your bra. As you did, Eren came closer to you, shedding his sweatpants and kicking them off somewhere on the floor. He leaned down on top of you, kissing you harshly and standing in between your open legs. Both of your clothed groins kept making contact, rubbing his bulge against your wet panties. He started to move his kisses down your jaw and neck, sucking and nibbling on the supple flesh. You could already feel the hickeys forming, his saliva mixing with your hot flesh.

"Jean is going to get a kick out of this." He murmured into your neck with a smirk, going back to forming love bites, before continuing to move down your chest. The mention of Jean made you let out a whine between your moans, feeling a familiar guilt skyrocket throughout yourself. You could already picture his angry and betrayed face, washing you in the tub from this nights mistake, pointing out the hickeys. You already knew he would ask who you slept with, what were you supposed to say?

Your guilt snapped back to pleasure as Erens tongue met your nipple, swiveling in circles and hardening under his touch. His hand massaging your other one diligently, making you arch your back and softly moan his name. He gave out a hum from your response, which caused vibration to cycle through your sensitive bud. His cold lip piercing felt nice under your tender skin, as he continued to move his head lower, giving quick kisses on your stomach. You held his face as he continued to go down your body, reaching your already soaked panties. He left passionate kisses on your clothed core, his eyes flickering up to evaluate your face.

"Tell me you want me to eat you out." His voice sounded deep and his words made your face flush, eyes connecting with his. He face had a dark look to it, which made you think that even if you said no to this, he would do it anyway.

"I want you to eat me out." You said in a soft whine, looking to his face for a reaction. He took the hand that was on your breast and started to circle your clit, still clothed and wanting to have direct contact. You let out a breathy moan and tiled your head back at the touch.

"What else, Doll?" He said, giving you kisses between your thighs and using his other hand to rub up and down one. His response and contact on both your thigh and clit made you shudder.

"P-please... please eat me out." You manged to get out, the lasting contact dwelling up within your stomach, causing you to squirm and buck your hips, wanting more.

With this response, he wasted no time and hooked his fingers under the sides of your underwear on your hips, dragging them down and putting them elsewhere. The coldness of the room made your previously clothed parts shiver, which Eren seemed to notice and started to put his face closer to your core, feeling the heat of his skin radiating onto you. He gave a soft kiss to your bare clit, his lip ring giving you a weird sensation, releasing a whine from your mouth, which egged Eren on.

He gave a small lick to your sensitive bud, feeling you squirm and start to beg for him under his touch. He teased you at first, giving tiny pecks and licks to your region. He started getting more rough, his tongue swirling over your clit and licking diligently, before giving it a suck with a hum, vibrating your body. Your head was spinning as you bucked your hips into his face, wanting more from him. Your hands tangled in his messy hair, his bun falling lose and his hair falling beautifully on his pale shoulders. He started to quicken at your reaction, grabbing a finger and playing with your entrance, while still giving attention to your swollen clit.

He slowly inserted a finger in your wetness, lapping at your clit and locking eyes with you. You could barely fathom at how he looked at you, darkness and lust filling his eyes, his hot breath and saliva marking your core. He inserted another finger at your moans, curling them to hit your spot perfectly which made you give out a moan of ecstasy. The coldness of the rings on his fingers made a shiver shoot down your spine, but the different feeling turned you on even more. You felt the flames inside your stomach and a warmth pool that you had never felt to this extent.

"Cum for me." He muttered into you, still licking and sucking your bud while his fingers pumped quickly inside of you.

You grabbed his hair, needing something to grab as you neared your climax. Curses and moans escaped your lips as you felt yourself let loose, your legs shaking and your back arched. Eren started to slow his fingering, lapping at your clit carefully, helping you through your orgasm.

Your breath slowed, as you looked down on him and he removed his fingers. Eren sucked his fingers clean before wiping his face with his arm, giving a devious smirk and moving himself up your body, to your face. He admired you for a moment, your face flushed and your eyes laced with bliss, before kissing you and letting you taste your own juices. Your hands explored his toned chest, feeling yourself get aroused again by just the thought of him. Arms wrapped around him, you found yourself once again wanting more.

His body was in between your legs, his clothed dick throbbing against your bareness. He started to grind a bit against you and he moaned inside your mouth, making you moan back. He pulled away and started searching for his thrown away sweatpants, scavenging through the pockets, before pulling out a condom. He swiftly took off his boxers and gave a heavy breath as he ripped open the condom, then went and applied it to his length.

You couldn't help but catch glimpses as you noticed how big he was, not to mention the act of him eyeing you the whole time made your cheeks heat up. His hair messy and pooling around his shoulders, his glare and lustful eyes, him gnawing on his lip ring as he started to pump his length in front of you, made you throb and bite your lip in anticipation.

"Bigger than Jean?" He asked, watching you carefully as he waited for a response, his face unreadable by his hair around his face and the dim light of the room.

This was the comment where you realized he was getting off to the thought of being better than Jean, that he wanted to make you feel better than Jean ever has.

You gave a nod in response, which didn't look to satisfy him much, but the look on your sweet face seemed to be too much for him and he wanted more. He leaned over your body once again, eyeing your love bites that he gave you and your bruised lips, before kissing them and using a hand to rub your inner thigh. The touch made you shudder, his hand often times coming close to your heat, making you squirm and let out a whine into his mouth.

He pulled away from your kiss, looking down and using a hand to position his dick with your entrance. He rubbed the tip of his dick along your wet folds so he could tease you, making you squirm and shift uncomfortably. He watched you, amused and getting off at your facial expressions and small whines.

It was obvious that he wanted to make you beg for him.

"Eren.... please." You croaked out, furrowing your eyebrows and trying to move your body down so he would slip inside of you. Every time you tried though, he would hold you in place or move his length away, grinning at your desperate and needy reaction.

"Talk more, Doll." Eren said, leaning down to whisper in your ear before going back to watching your face.

His tone made you gulp as you searched his eyes for what he wanted. He had such a dark expression his face, causing your breath to quicken. He took one of his hands and gripped your face, causing you to look directly at him.

He was waiting for what you would say.

"I want you to fuck me, Eren." You managed to whimper out. He stared at you intensely, before letting go of your face and going down on your neck, nibbling on your supple skin.

Another wave of familiar guilt pinged inside your chest. You had never been so vulnerable around a guy before, melting under his words and doing what he had told you to. Why was it so different this time? What would Jean think if he found out you were wrapped around his "enemies" finger that you met only a mere couple hours ago?

Your thoughts got interrupted as you felt Eren pummel into you, his cock shoving all the way inside, causing you to yelp at the sudden filling you had received. Your nails dug into his back as he stayed in place, giving a chuckle into your neck. He started to move slowly, causing you both to moan. He moved his face from your neck to admire your face, his long hair dangling down and his lips red. When he started to speed up the pace, you couldn't help but roll your eyes back in pure bliss, his dick throbbing and twitching inside you.

"So fucking tight." He groaned, grabbing a tit with one hand and your hip in the other. His words made your walls clench, causing a low animalistic moan from Eren. "Such a slut." He said softly, leaning down and biting on your lip. You felt more aroused at his words, which made you a bit embarrassed.

He pounded into you harder, jamming into your cervix, leaving you moaning for him loudly. He took one of his hands and started circling your clit with his thumb, leaving you squirming under his touch, just to be put back in place after every pound to your core he gave you. You pulled at his hair, causing him to growl and shove his mouth to yours. The chilliness of his lip ring dancing between your tongue, his mouth still marked with your juices from before. He pulled away, moaning your name and looking at your features as he made you his cock slut.

"Tell me I'm making you feel better than Jean ever has." He said in an assertive tone, his voice low and with a slight grumble. His words made you internally flinch as you thought of your boyfriend, but in this moment all you knew was that you were a slave to Erens dick.

Your lack of response seemed to make him angry, his eyebrows furrowed and he stopped circling your clit, causing a whine to escape from your lips. He came to a halt in his movements a moment later, holding your hips in place so you couldn't move or fuck yourself on his cock.

"I'm waiting." He said, staring at you with a cold look.

He seemed so different from before, such a darkness came about him that made the Eren from before look like a fraud. The lack of motion that you were receiving made the stirring in your heat stop, but the desperation and neediness swelled inside you like wildfire. You tried to quickly touch yourself with your hand, but Eren quickly gripped your wrist down, still using a hand to hold you in place. His determination left you dumbfounded and you needed release.

"Eren, please. I need you to fuck me." Your eyes were glazed over and tears from your pleasure surrounded your eyes, a look of animalistic heat on your face that Eren seemed to adore. Your words earned a twitch from his cock, causing both of you to moan, but Eren wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Say what I asked you to, Doll." He said slowly.

Your mind was racing, knowing that the more you said the worse it would be when this was over.

But you needed him.

"You've made me feel better than Jean ever has."

These words were enough for Eren.

He gave you a small smirk and a satisfied groan, then immediately started pounding into you once again. Both of your moans filling up the room, his hair dangling down, his eyes scanning your face up and down as your eyes rolled back and your hands were all over him.

"Fuck me harder." You moaned, even though you weren't sure if it was even possible, but Eren made it possible. Jamming his cock deep inside of you, feeling up your walls and was smug knowing that you weren't going to be able to walk correctly tomorrow. "Fuck me so good, harder than Jean ever has."

You knew if you continued to say things about Jean, it would get him off even more.

"Make me cum harder than Jean has ever made me..." You said lowly.

He moaned your name, loud grunts coming from him as he started to bite and nibble on your neck. You could feel your climax coming once more, moaning from underneath him and feeling his girthy length fill you to the brim.

"Cum for me." He mumbled from your neck, causing you to be pushed over the edge. Your nails clawed into his back, almost screaming for him as he slowed his pace to help you through your orgasm. His dick twitched as your walls clenched around him, causing him to moan in ecstasy and reach his orgasm too. He pulled away from your neck and his mouth met with yours, moaning into each other as you rode out your climaxes together.

Your breaths were heavy as Eren relaxed on top of you, his cock still buried inside of you. You were both tired and you were feeling even more guilt now that you had came. His head was back near your neck and he was leaving small pecks at your bruised skin.

A couple moments had passed by and the weight from Eren on top of you was starting to hurt. He seemed so comfortable and it would be a lie to say that you weren't enjoying him being on you, but you knew you had to wrap things up.

"Get off me." You groaned. You slapped his arm playfully, causing him to groan in annoyance. "Jean is going to bring me home soon."

This caused him to perk up.

His head that was previously buried in your neck gave you a curious look, confused that even after that, you were going to have Jean bring you home.

"I can bring you home."

"Jean would kill me," you rolled your eyes, "now get off."

It was strange acting like everything was normal, but what could you do? You just got fucked into oblivion by someone that was definitely not your boyfriend.

Eren gave a shrug, pulling away and getting his cock out of you. He took off the condom and tied it in a knot, throwing it in some trash can near the entrance to the door. He started gathering your clothes around, before putting them next to you. You gave him a small and tired 'thanks' before he nodded and started gathering up his clothes next.

"So I guess you just want to forget this happened?" He asked, pulling up his sweatpants. His voice sounded different, almost sad and disappointed, like he wanted you to have a different reaction. Did he seriously believe that you would leave your long-term boyfriend after meeting and having a single hook-up in the same night?

Even so, part of you didn't want to necessarily forget that this happened either.

"I don't know."

You were confused, tired, and still drunk. Jean would be here soon and was possibly already wondering where you were. You could just picture him asking around the party in a distraught manner, worrying his ass off and jumping to conclusions on if you got kidnapped and who might be the culprit.

Eren tossed you his hoodie after finishing up putting on his clothes, you tried persisting that you didn't need it, even though your shirt was still wet. He waved his hand and told you not to worry about it, even telling you to keep it for now and that he would get it next time he saw you. He seemed pretty confident you two would meet again, which gave your stomach a swirl. You quickly put on your underwear and bottoms, along with his hoodie.

The long haired boy took his locks in his hands, putting it up in another low messy bun and shot you a smile as he walked towards the door. He creaked it open, the loud music and voices seeping in through the crack. He looked both ways, probably seeing if Jean was nearby. He opened it wider before starting to walk out, but looked back at you and gave you a thumbs up, which quickly turned into a pretend phone as he put it to his ear. Even though you couldn't hear him, you knew his lips said 'call me', which made you roll your eyes.

"See you later, Doll." He said confidently, before disappearing into the sea of noise, leaving the door slightly open. 

A sigh escaped your lips as he finally left, now having to deal with the aftermath by your lonesome. You scavenged for your phone, before picking it up and seeing the immense amount of notifications you had received, all from Jean.

[12 misses calls. 34 misses texts.]

➥... Where are you?

➥... Please respond.

➥... I've been looking all over for you...

➥... I'm freaking out, please answer.

➥... [Name]!!!!

Those were just some of the texts that you had gotten. Even a voicemail from panicky Jean, going on about how he was going to get the police involved. You couldn't help but mumble curses under your breath as you felt the stress invade inside of your body, your heart starting to race and the air suddenly feeling stuffy.

You quickly tapped back.

➥... I lost my phone, Jean. I'm fine :)

The text message said read almost instantly, but you heard the door creak open more than it already was, causing you to look up.

It was Jean.

He had an obvious worried expression on his face, his eyes and movements frantic. He was wearing a red and navy blue college sweater, the collar from his shirt underneath around the neck. His hair was placed neatly, looking a bit slicked back. He looked proper, as he always did.

He was very different from Eren.

"What were you doing in here?" He said loudly, but still in a hushed tone. He walked quickly towards you, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes watering slightly. His aroma filled your nose as he stepped closer. He smelt fresh, like good body wash and expensive cologne.

"I didn't feel good." You uttered out, your mind hazy as you took quick peaks at him.

He bent down on a knee in front of you to get to your level, as you were sitting on the edge of the random bed you had just fucked on. You were scared that if you got up, your legs would wobble from your previous orgasm, which would worry Jean even more. He eyed you carefully, taking the back of his hand and putting it to your head to measure your temperature. When he realized you felt normal, he gave a sniffle with his nose, like he had been crying before.

Your eyes darted to look at him, his face confused and suspicious. His face softened at your gaze for only a moment, before eyeing the hoodie you were wearing. You forgot about it completely, but how his face became stern as he stared at it, made your mind race to try and figure out a lie before he would ask about it.

"The hoodie?" He stared at the clothing, before looking back at you, like he knew your secret from the very beginning. Almost like he was trying to get you to confess to what you had done. Maybe you were jumping to conclusions though, but the oddly stern and sad look painted on his face made you believe otherwise.

"I puked on myself, someone gave it to me." You said in a hushed tone, lying through your teeth. You could barely look him in the eyes. More guilt started to wash over you by the second, the scent of both of their lingering cologne filling up your nose with every breath you took.

"I know who wears that cologne, [Name]." His voice seemed calming, yet about to break. His response made you perk up, knowing that he was putting the pieces together little by little. Your mind once again started to race, thinking about what to say or do in order to fix the mess you had created.

"What are you talking about?" You retorted, but obviously Jean wasn't going to let you off the hook that easily. His eyes watered as his look got darker, as he wildly took his hand and started to tug on the hoodie, wanting to take it off of you. You started to push him away, swatting away his hands as he pulled on the sleeves, moving up until he yanked on the neck. You felt the cold air expose your neck for only a moment, but how his hands came off of you in a jolt and he quickly got up, you knew what was wrong.

You knew he saw it. You knew you couldn't lie anymore.

An obvious look of apology and guilt came over your face, as you pulled back the hoodie and exposed your hickey filled neck. A small hiccup and a sob came from Jean, as he came closer to you and trailed his warm fingers over your hot and sticky skin where the love bites had formed. His eyes would flicker to your neck to your face, but you couldn't look at him. He muttered small whispers and pleads, not understanding that after everything he had done for you, this was how you repaid him.

You knew you couldn't say much to make him feel better. You knew he was just going to take you home, give you a bath, and forgive you sooner than later.

You knew you were going to go back to Eren, despite the guilt you had put on yourself and the hurt you had put on your boyfriend. 

"I'm sorry, Jean."


End file.
